Legacy: Jamaica (2014)
Legacy: Jamaica was the fourth chronological, and third overall, WEW Legacy professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WEW that took place on June 29, 2014 at Independence Park in Kingston, Jamaica. The event is the second to take place outside of the United States that was not featured during either of WEW's World Tours since Legacy: Hawaii in 2013 and subsequently the first to take place in Jamaica. Legacy: Jamaica aired live as WEW's fourth pay-per-view event to take place in 2014. Production Background WEW Legacy is considered WEW's flagship event, and has been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment. Legacy: Jamaica will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WEW's television programs. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines At Retribution, Vantage won the titular traditional Retribution Rumble match and thus guaranteed himself a slot in the main event at Legacy against Chris McKenzie, whom had successfully retained his championship against Gabriel Asar earlier in the night and guaranteed his own spot in the main event. It was announced by Mrs. Vanderbilt that a tournament would begin to crown new WEW Tag Team Champions after she forced Divas of Harlem to vacate the championships for failing failed to defend the titles within the previous thirty days. The tournament finals took place at Legacy to crown the new champions featuring the Divas of Harlem, Men of War, The Natural Born Killaz and Venom. The annual Legacy Case Cash-In match is also scheduled to take place with three Elitists: Kevin Kilbourne, Victor Mills & MinimiMax and three Starlets: Amber Torres, Rose Marino and newcomer C.J. Sweet participating. One of the headlining matches going into the PPV was the brewing rivalry between WEW World Champion Shady Layne and B.O.S.S. (Ashley Tierney & Stasi Savage). On the May 19, 2014 Super Animosity, Tierney and Savage gloated about assaulting Shady Layne on the Adrenaline prior, stating that they were going to end her reign as the leader of Adrenaline, and not just her World Championship reign. This led to Shady coming out and challenging both members to a Handicap match at Legacy: Jamaica to which they accepted. This marks the first time that the WEW World Championship hasn't been defended at the Legacy PPV. Mrs. Vanderbilt also announced that history would be made at Legacy as she announced that Chris Dunn would defend his WEW Universal Championship in the first-ever Dual Championship Scramble match with the vacant WEW Titan Championship also on the line. The other participants included: Dexter Black, Karolina Graf, Emily Poison, Rochelle Emerson & Saint Jericho. On June 20, 2014 on the last Supershow before Legacy, Mrs. Vanderbilt made a slew of matches final, one of them being Jayceon Taylor against Deucealion after two have been attacking one another back and forth the last number of weeks at the manipulation of Sayge Jemson; Jemson was set to appear at the event as Deucalion's valet. Another match that was made was between Erin Spencer and Tiffany Krys for the WEW Women's Championship after Spencer assaulted Krys along with Ashley Tierney. It was revealed that same night that the match between McKenzie and Vantage would be a Casket match after Vantage defeated Jake Gargano and earned the right to name the stipulation for the match. Finally, Mrs. Vanderbilt was challenged by Zharya Burke to a match for Control of WEW to which Vanderbilt agreed to before adding a No Disqualifications stipulation to the match. Results